1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the application of protective layers onto roofs of buildings, particularly to the application of thermoplastic roof membranes onto roofs of buildings, and, more specifically, to a method for attaching thermoplastic strips to the thermoplastic roof membranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to apply thermoplastic membranes to roof tops to prevent leakage of water through the roof. Typically, the membranes are sealed to each other along overlapping edges. It is also known to apply metal sheets to roof tops. The metal sheets typically are configured with spaced stiffening ribs and with interlocking edges. To join the metal sheets together, the junctures of the interlocking edges usually are covered with a channel member, which additionally discourages water passing through the metal sheet junctures.
The appearance of the metal clad roof is generally regarded as quite attractive, in part because of the aesthetic qualities of the roof, and perhaps in part because of the perception that metal roofs are relatively expensive and therefore xe2x80x9cattractivexe2x80x9d. For whatever reason, the appearance of metal roofs is generally acclaimed.
In view of the widespread appreciation of the appearance of the metal clad roofs, there have been attempts to duplicate the appearance thereof in thermoplastic clad roofs. The distinctive characteristic of the metal clad roof is the presence of the upstanding channel members, or junctures, of the metal sheets. To duplicate this appearance, thermoplatic strips have been secured to the thermoplastic membranes, sometimes by adhesive, and sometimes by the application of heat, which is done manually with hand-held blowers. Unfortunately, application of the strips manually is a time consuming and labor intensive process, increasing substantially the cost of the roofing and decreasing the cost advantage gained by selecting thermoplastic roofing over metal roofing. Manual application also increases opportunity for error and is not conducive to creating straight and/or parallel and/or equidistant lines.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for enhancing the appearance of a thermoplastic roof membrane covering by quick and inexpensive application of thermoplastic strips to thermoplastic roof membranes.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a method for attaching thermoplastic strips to thermoplastic roof membranes.
With the above and other objects in view, as will hereinafter appear, a feature of the invention is the provision of a method for attaching thermoplastic strips to thermoplastic roof membranes. The method includes the steps of providing strips of thermoplastic material, the strips each comprising an upstanding central portion extending lengthwise thereof, and opposed flange portions extending widthwise from the central portion, positioning the strip proximate a selected position on a roof membrane for attachment thereto, providing a self-propelled apparatus having means for affixing the strip onto the roof membrane, and directing the apparatus along a line delineating the selected position on the roof membrane to guide the strip into position adjacent the line and to affix the strip onto the roof membrane alongside the line.